


Unfinished Titans PWP

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be a stab at a PWP for the Titans of Tim Drake's Robin, but it failed to materialize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Titans PWP

Nightwing had said they needed to work on their group dynamic. Robin had pressed for more, but big brother had merely smiled, and shook his head.

“Got to get a Titan, a current one, to show you,” he had laughed, before hanging up. Robin had turned next to the Titan computer, researching Group Dynamic, but to no avail. Wendy and Marv had had only stared at him before going off…trading words in the sentences…about the theory of group mentality and the dynamics thereof. Robin had doubted that was what Nightwing meant. That meant bracing Cyborg, the man in the funk of a lifetime, because his girlfriend Beast Boy had opted for family over video games.

Robin could see no way around it; he went down to the shop Cyborg had re-appropriated from the twins, and braced himself for some weird Cyborg-ness. Granted, with his own cloning, he should not be mentioning weirdness, but oh well.

“Cyborg?” He hated how small his voice sounded when he came in here. He felt like he had disgraced his name, his title as a Titan, lately, and mostly because this man had refused to judge him for it.

“Yeah, Rob?” The only thing visible of the cybernetic individual was his feet, sticking out from under some new device that looked vaguely like a…

“Are you building a matter transmission chamber?” the bird boy asked, walking around it.

“Yes, I am. We need a new one; Eddie roasted the last one with his hiccups.” Cyborg did not sound amused. “But that’s not what you came in here for,” he added, sliding out from under it. He wiped off his hands before smiling at Robin. Only a Bat could have seen the emotional tic in the corner of one eye.

“Umm…I went to Nightwing, for advice on how to get the team more in tune with one another. I mean, I know you’re all senior and that, but…”

“But as long as there is a Robin on the team, the team will look to the Robin for leadership,” Cyborg finished. “So what did Mister can’t-make-his-mind-up tell you?”

“He was pretty sure on this answer.” Robin hated the mess that had become his big brother’s life, and knew Cyborg had not meant that hurtfully.

“And it was?”

“That we need to work on our group dynamics.” Robin’s perfectly serious face was scrunched up in puzzlement, which only grew when Cyborg let out a whooping laugh.

“Did he now?” Cyborg asked, in between gasping laughs. “And told you only a current Titan could show you, right?” At Robin’s nod, he broke out in fresh laughter. “Okay, okay…send….send Rose in here, would you?” Now Robin was deeply disturbed, wondering why the Ravager would be needed. “Trust me, Robin, she’s the one you need teaching Group Dynamics.” Now, as Robin went to find the disturbing and disturbed white haired girl, he wondered what in her considerable repertoire of skills made her qualified to teach Group Dynamics.


End file.
